<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Искры by TheLosersClub2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403518">Искры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020'>TheLosersClub2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая влюблённость — это очень, очень нелегко.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Искры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Июльские вечера кажутся бесконечными. Длятся и длятся, как стекающий из ложки мёд. В такие вечера забываешь, что придётся идти домой; что у тебя вообще есть дом, кроме этого, в лесу, под красными на закате соснами.</p>
    <p>— Да, это гнездо голубой сойки, — доносится до Билла голос Стэна. — Они ничего, милые, но хитрющие. Воруют чужую еду, разоряют чужие гнёзда. Когда защищают птенцов, могут закричать ястребом или даже залаять собакой...</p>
    <p>— Круто. Ричи, ты смог бы закричать ястребом?</p>
    <p>— Не знаю. Попрактиковаться надо. Вот залаять собакой точно смогу. «Эй, пошли от моего гнезда, уроды! Генри Бауэрс на страже!»</p>
    <p>Билл невольно улыбается, наматывая на палец травинку. Рядом Беверли едва слышно хмыкает. Билл знает: она тоже улыбается. Ему даже поворачивать голову не надо, чтобы увидеть это — мелькнувший в сухих ветках огонёк, пламя в сердцевине спящего цветка. Коснись он её губ, наверняка обжёг бы пальцы.</p>
    <p>Глупая мысль, но от неё щекочет внутри.</p>
    <p>Беверли всегда оказывается рядом, хотя он поклясться бы мог, что не ищет этого нарочно. Вот и теперь — пока все смотрят гнездо голубой сойки, они сидят в траве, и их колени едва не соприкасаются. Они вместе со всеми, но будто бы и вдвоём, и это... странно. </p>
    <p>Он думает о пушке на её щиколотках — почти незаметном и лишь иногда, как сейчас, золотящемся на солнце. Кончики пальцев начинает покалывать.</p>
    <p>Чтобы унять этот зуд, Билл срывает белый цветок звездчатки и мнёт в пальцах стебель. Не хватало ещё сделать что-нибудь дурацкое. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Беверли — и, ч-чёрт, она смотрит искоса, с усмешкой... неужели обо всём догадалась?</p>
    <p>Безмятежно, будто делала это тысячу раз, Беверли вынимает цветок из его руки. Обламывает кончик стебля, который он истерзал, и, — чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — тянется к его лицу. Билл сидит, как каменная статуя, и не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, пока Беверли вставляет цветок ему за ухо.</p>
    <p>Цветок. Ему. За ухо.</p>
    <p>С таким же успехом она могла бы плеснуть ему в лицо кипятка. Горит оно, во всяком случае, так же.</p>
    <p>— Тебе идёт, — она смеётся и отводит взгляд. Билл хватает ртом воздух. Выдавить хоть слово ещё никогда не было так трудно.</p>
    <p>— Эт... эт...</p>
    <p>— Это очень мило, — говорит Стэн за спиной. — До отвращения.</p>
    <p>— У меня сейчас кариес начнётся, — добавляет Ричи. — Это Уитни Хьюстон поёт в лесу,  или мне кажется?</p>
    <p>Беверли оборачивается с видом «я принимаю бой».</p>
    <p>— Вы, парни, тоже хотите цветочек? Идите сюда, не стесняйтесь!</p>
    <p>Она вскакивает, сорвав пятернёй пучок травы с безответной звездчаткой. И дальше Билл слышит только смех, звуки шутливой борьбы, вопли Майка, которого кто-то придавил, и Бена, которому прилетело ни за что ни про что.</p>
    <p>— Уберите это от меня!</p>
    <p>— Оно хоть не в Красной Книге?!</p>
    <p>— Придурки, вы тяжёлые!</p>
    <p>Билл вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух. Тайком вытирает о шорты взмокшие ладони. Ничего не существовало до этого лета. Он сам выдумал тот, другой дом, увидел его в тяжёлом сне, а настоящий всегда был здесь — и только ждал, когда они наконец придут.</p>
    <p>— Меня п-подождите! — кричит он и встаёт, чтобы ввалиться в кучу-малу.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>